


Shall we stay?

by KatherineKrawl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/pseuds/KatherineKrawl
Summary: “Shall we stay, or leave tomorrow morning?”He had asked him every night for more than a year's time. Every sunset, when they'd found a new place to hide, to wait, Hannibal's voice rang clear through the darkness. Will's answer had always been the same.They had to keep moving. They had to leave, every coming dawn.





	Shall we stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the After The Fall Zine! ^.^

“Shall we stay, or leave tomorrow morning?”

He had asked him every night for more than a year's time. Every sunset, when they'd found a new place to hide, to wait, Hannibal's voice rang clear through the darkness. Will's answer had always been the same. 

They had to keep moving. They had to leave, every coming dawn.

But tonight, Hannibal's breath was on his skin, as he pressed himself against Will's pliant body beneath the feather comforter. Naked and warm, despite the haze of thick snowflakes that fell on the other side of the window. 

The rushing blood in his ears had silenced. 

The world was calm and quiet.

Will's eyes were closed as he inhaled against the pillow, and smelled the scent of their skin against fresh sheets. Seamlessly blending.

They had been running and hiding long before broken bones had had time to mend, or for lost hearts to redirect.

Now, on this bed, in this house, hidden and lost in the woods amongst snow and peaking mountains, everything was still. As if the endless draft inside Will's head had finally been killed.

He allowed himself to rest against the soft bed, as Hannibal's lips pressed tenderly to the skin behind his ear. They breathed as one, but where his limbs were blissfully heavy, Hannibal stirred behind him. Running his hands along Will's chest, his stomach and thighs. 

Restless euphoria.

Jubilation.

Their touch had been intimate before. The way their fingertips had lingered, or a forehead grazed a shoulder for support. The way hands had run through hair as it was washed in a sink of a small public restroom. 

The first time they'd made love was when they had shredded the life of The Dragon in the light of the moon, after which they had grasped and clung to each other as if alone they were solely two halves ripped apart.

In the more conventional sense, the first time they had made love was right here, on this bed, in this room, with the snowflakes falling on the other side of the window.

And the world had become a different place.

Four seasons they had lived like fugitives. They had held on to the other, because the other was all they had. They had played many parts, games and truths, as they moved and fought and laughed. Killed. Lived. They had survived, together.

And as they lay here in each other's scent, Will knew he was done running. He was still hanging on to that cliff with fingers that were about to break, and he was ready to let go. To plunge into the water below, and perhaps find it less unforgiving than he'd envisioned. 

It was where he belonged, all along.

He knew that when that door in his mind closed, Hannibal's would open. Where Will had sought the secluded space to wrap around himself, Hannibal had searched for room to push wider, further, against any border. But now the noise had disappeared, Will knew it was only the approach that made them different – not the desired outcome.

If he had only dared to realize what it was he desired.

Fingers traced the curve of his hip, and Will allowed his head to fall back against a solid shoulder. They weren't lying here together because together was all they had. They were here because he had finally allowed them their completion.

At last, inside this little house in the woods, by the lake and the trees and the mountains, with the snow falling on the other side of the window, they were warm and full and whole inside. Tucked in the blankets and each other.

The noise was gone. They were home.

Will's lips stretched wide when a lazy thumb brushed along his lower lip, before he placed a kiss to the exploring touch.

“Stay.”


End file.
